Laissez vos doigts faire la conversation
by Selka93
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'est pas la personne la plus coopérative quand il s'agit de sextoter. Traduction autorisée de la fic d'harmless sociopath
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Laissez vos doigts faire la conversation.  
Titre original : Let your fingers do the talking.

Auteur : harmless sociopath  
Traductrice : Selka

Note de l'auteur : C'est une fanfic que j'ai écrit avec Marta (le moulin à café est ici, ta-psychopathe-sur-mesure sur tumblr). Elle en a écrit la plus grande partie, donc vous devriez lui faire un gros câlin si vous aimez cette fic ! Ce n'est vraiment pas comme mes autres fics. C'est une collection de textes dans lesquels Irène flirte/sexte avec (pardon, à) Sherlock. C'est voisin du n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Note de la traductrice : J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur. Le lire m'a fait beaucoup rire, j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour vous. J'ai essayé de coller le plus possible au texte, tout en adaptant les jeux de mots. J'espère avoir réussi. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

***************

Résumé : Sherlock Holmes n'est pas la personne la plus coopérative quand il s'agit de sexter.

Dînons ensemble.

Vous êtes morte -SH

Je pourrais toujours venir. Et qui sait, peut-être même venir.

Pourquoi viendriez-vous deux fois ? -SH

Oh, qui n'aimerait pas venir deux fois, Mr. Holmes ?

Demandez à John si vous ne me croyez pas.

John s'est étouffé avec son thé quand je lui ai demandé. -SH

Est-ce vous m'avez piégé avec cette partie « demandez à John » ? -SH

Vous piéger ? Ne soyez pas si méfiant, monsieur Holmes. Je pourrais venir et vous l'expliquer. Je parie que je pourrais vous faire venir en moins de 2 minutes.

Deux minutes. Quel calcul ridicule. C'est hautement improbable dans une aussi grande ville que Londres d'arriver quelque part en moins de deux minutes. -SH

Voulez-vous que je vienne ou pas ?

Pas encore ça. -SH

Mais je ne suis pas encore venue. Mr. Holmes, ayez un peu de miséricorde pour une fille.

Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas supplier. -SH

Argument juste bien placé.

Avez-vous déjà eu quelqu'un ?

Je ne comprends pas. -SH

Oh, ne jouez pas l'idiot. Avez-vous déjà eu quelqu'un ?

J'ai mon crâne, c'est bien assez pour moi. -SH

Chéri, je suis beaucoup plus douce que votre crâne et beaucoup plus amusante pour jouer avec.

J'ai passé l'âge de jouer depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Ennuyant. -SH

Dites-moi ce que vous portez.

Je ne vois pas la signification ou l'importance de cette information. -SH

Si vous préférez, je pourrais vous dire ce que je porte.

Vous êtes nue, manifestement. -SH

Eh bien, j'ai toujours la radio dessus.

Déduisez-moi, Monsieur Holmes.

Vous êtes nue. Encore. Ça devient prévisible. -SH

Le pouls élevé aussi, j'imagine. -SH

N'aimeriez-vous pas le savoir ?

N'attrapez pas froid, mademoiselle Adler -SH

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelqu'un qui me garde au chaud.

Je peux imaginer. -SH

Oh non. Vous n'avez pas idée, chéri.

Mais je pourrais vous montrer un jour.

Soyons indélicate alors.

Je suis tellement mouillée.

Comment pourriez-vous être mouillée? – il ne pleut pas et il est hautement improbable que vous textiez dans la douche. Vous ne voudriez pas abîmer votre téléphone. -SH

Je m'ennuie ce soir. Dînons ensemble.

Je n'ai pas faim. -SH

Bien. Je ne parlais pas d'aliments.

Dites-moi quelque chose de sale.

Boue ? -SH

Remplissez-vous des mots croisés ? -SH

Pourquoi remplirais-je des mots croisés ?

Vous vouliez que je vous trouve un mot sale. -SH

Oh, Mr. Holmes. Vous êtes ignorant, non ?

Comparé aux autres, je suis brillant. -SH

Et modeste.

Toujours : ignorant.

Demandez à John de vous dire quelque chose de sale.

Je ne demanderai pas encore à John. -SH

Vous apprenez vite, non ?

Oui. -SH

Je me demande si vous apprenez aussi vite d'autres choses.

Probablement, oui. -SH

Est-ce que vous aimeriez que j'essaye ? De vous tester, je veux dire ?

Je suis le professeur le plus exigeant. Je ne serai pas aisément satisfaite.

Tester quoi ? -SH

Oh. Toujours ignorant. C'est plutôt charmant, je devrais dire.

Appelez ça une « expérience ».

Pour la science ? -SH

Ça implique certainement de la chimie, dirais-je.

Vous pouvez toujours enlever votre chapeau.

Excusez-moi ? -SH

Vous pouvez toujours enlever votre chapeau, Mr. Holmes.

Quel chapeau ?

Votre chapeau bizarre.

Je m'en suis débarrassé. -SH

Oh, quelle honte ! J'aimais ce chapeau.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je enlever le chapeau. Et quand ? -SH

Demandez à Joe Cocker.

Vous savez que je ne suis pas intéressé par les futilités. Est-ce que c'est une star du porno ? -SH

Googlez-le.

La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit de googler quelque chose, John est venu quand j'étais en train de lire sur les lapins qui sévissent. -SH

Je savais que vous seriez minutieux, si vous venez je vous montrerai comment ça fonctionne.

Je comprends parfaitement le mécanisme. -SH

Oh, j'en suis sûre. Mais avez-vous déjà vu comment ça marche ?

Bonne nuit, Miss Adler. -SH

Je m'ennuie. -SH

Je suis occupée.

ENNUYANT. -SH

ENNUYANT. -SH

Tout est ennuyant. -SH

Je suis occupée, allez parler à John.

Vous êtes morte. Vous ne pouvez pas être occupée. -SH

Et John a un rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle copine. -SH

Avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne suis pas jaloux. -SH

Et Mme. Hudson a pris mon crâne. -SH

ENNUYANT. -SH

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? -SH

Donnez-moi un indice. -SH

Oh, arrêtez ça, je suis occupée.

Je m'ennuie. -SH

J'ai besoin d'une enquête. -SH

… -SH

Demandez à Lestrade une enquête.

Toutes résolues. -SH

Même les vieilles affaires ? Je pourrais demander à Greg de vous les envoyer si vous promettez d'arrêter de m'embêter.

Greg ? -SH

GREG ? -SH

Comment connaissez-vous son prénom ? -SH

Laissez-moi deviner, vous savez ce qu'il aime. -SH

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? -SH

Qui.

Quoi ?-SH

Vous auriez dû demander « qui est-ce que je me fais ? »

Pourriez-vous aller chercher ma robe chez le teinturier ? Je vous rembourserai plus tard.

Mauvais numéro ? -SH

Oui. Je voulais l'envoyer à Kate.

Bien que la dernière phrase tienne toujours.

Vous êtes tellement petite -SH

Quoi ?

Vous êtes minuscule -SH

Je parie que vous pourriez tenir dans la poche de mon manteau -SH

Êtes-vous saoûl ?

Je vous porterai dans une poche de mon manteau -SH

Vous êtes saoûl.

Suis pas -SH

Vous l'êtes.

Pas. -SH

Peut-être un peu enivré -SH

Mais vous êtes minuscule même quand je suis sobre -SH

Et je vous garderai dans ma poche -SH

Je vous garderai avec moi tout le temps -SH

Eh bien, ceci devient plutôt amusant.

Dominatrice de poche -SH

Quoi ?

Vous seriez une dominatrice de poche -SH

Combien de verres avez-vous pris ?

Juste quelque bières. Et puis quelques shots de vodka. Et puis de la tequila. -SH

Pauvre garçon. Vous allez les sentir passer dans la matinée. J'aurais espéré pouvoir être là pour vous voir souffrir.

Et je vais vraiment garder ces sms.

Je pense les montrer à John. Et Mycroft. Et toutes les personnes qui vous connaissent.

Mr. Holmes ?

Bonne nuit, Mr. Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à CastielaMalfoy et Miette Halia pour leur review. Je leur dédie la traduction de ce chapitre (vu que je ne l'ai pas écrit et que je n'ai fait que le traduire).

Bien sûr j'ai un béta qui passe derrière moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et même s'il ne doit pas en trouver beaucoup je voulais aussi le remercier par écrit.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les transmets à l'auteur après les avoir traduits.

Titre : Laissez vos doigts faire la conversation. Chapitre 2  
Titre original : Let your fingers do the talking.

Auteur : harmless sociopath  
Traductrice : Selka

Note de l'auteur : Moments 2 de cette fic. Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos réponses adorables ! Cette partie est peut-être un peu plus audacieuse que la première. Appréciez !

Est-ce que votre gueule de bois est déjà passée ?

Votre inquiétude est touchante, mais j'ai eu pire. -SH

Vous n'êtes pas intéressé de savoir comment je connais votre situation ?

Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, quoi que vous ayez récupéré, ça ne pourrait être très intéressant. -SH

Vous ne pourriez avoir plus tort.

Regardez vos messages envoyés.

Mr. Holmes ?

C'est ce que je pensais.

Déduisez-moi avec votre massif

Mon massif quoi ? -SH

Intellect.

Et toutes les autres choses que vous avez massives.

Venez si ça vous arrange. Si non, venez quand même. -SH

Quelqu'un devient très strict. Pas que je m'en soucie.

Et je viendrai avec joie pour vous, Mr. Holmes.

Je voulais l'envoyer à John. -SH

Votre docteur est un homme chanceux alors.

Et vous savez comment briser le cœur d'une femme.

J'ai entendu que vous aviez résolu la nouvelle affaire encore plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Comment savez-vous ça ? John ne l'a pas encore publiée sur son blog. -SH

Je connais toujours un gentil policier.

Il a dit que ça avait été impressionnant votre manière de résoudre cette affaire, même selon vos standards.

Donc dites-moi : comment avez-vous fait ?

Après que j'ai vérifié les poches de la victime, c'était transparent, vraiment. -SH

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la poche ?

Des miettes de pain. -SH

Vous avez résolu le cas grâce à des miettes de pain ?

Oui -SH

Combien de temps ça vous a pris ?

90 minutes, plus ou moins -SH

Mr. Holmes ?

Oui ? -SH

Je vous monterai jusqu'à ce que vos genoux se tordent.

Et j'utiliserais ce que j'aurais récolté pour une bonne utilisation.

La dernière entrée sur le blog de John est hilarante !

Est-ce que vous ne savez vraiment pas qui est Robbie Williams ?

Comme je l'ai fait remarquer avant, je ne m'intéresse pas aux futilités. -SH

Et je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est drôle. -SH

Oh, vous êtes toujours tellement sérieux.

Vous devriez vous détendre.

Je pourrais vous aider pour ça.

Devinez ce que je suis en train de regarder.

Comment suis-je supposé le savoir ? Malgré ma réputation je ne sais pas tout littéralement, mais je dirais que c'est une vidéo. -SH

Une hilarante. De vous.

N'êtes-vous pas adorable ?

De quoi parlez-vous ? -SH

La vidéo de vous qui a été prise dans mon appartement.

Vous voulez dire celle que vous avez faite après m'avoir drogué ? -SH

Précisément.

C'est hilarant !

Vous continuez à marmonner quelque chose à propos de « cette abominable femme».

Devrais-je être offensée ?

Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir cette vidéo ? -SH

Vous l'avez prise à Lestrade, non ? -SH

Encore -SH ?

Je ne fais pas de bisous et demande, Mr. Holmes.

Je frappe et crie.

Oui, j'en sais quelque chose. -SH

Nous pourrions le refaire vous savez. Mais cette fois je pourrais rester et prendre soin de vous.

Et même si je suis sûre que John a fait un splendide travail la dernière fois, je serais plus... attentive.

Non, merci. -SH

Rabat-joie.

J'en ai besoin, donne-m'en ! -SH

Je savais que vous céderiez finalement. Je suis en chemin.

Je voulais envoyer ça à John -SH

Pour clarifier, j'ai besoin de cigarettes -SH

Vous pouvez en fumer une après que j'en ai fini avec vous.

Je suis triste aujourd'hui.

Dînons ensemble.

Bien que votre offre soit attractive pour les autres, je ne suis pas intéressé. En outre, je ne suis pas disponible. -SH

John m'emmène acheter de nouvelles chaussures. -SH

Cette paire a été abîmée par des produits chimiques. -SH

Vous avez des grands pieds, Mr. Holmes.

Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des hommes avec de grands pieds.

Qu'ils ont besoin de grandes chaussures, ne soyez pas tellement évidente. -SH

Je sais que John sort ce soir. Voulez-vous que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Je suis au courant, il est revenu à la maison avec un nouveau dentifrice. Et non. Je peux prendre soin de moi. -SH

Eh bien, je ne savais pas grâce au dentifrice.

Alors comment le saviez-vous ? -SH

Disons juste que sa nouvelle petite amie est en quelque sorte prise en ce moment.

Faites-moi une faveur, ne le dites pas encore à John. Je veux en rire.

Joyeux anniversaire, Mr. Holmes.

Pourquoi y a-t'il une énorme boîte sur mon bureau ? -SH

C'est votre cadeau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? -SH

Vous devez l'ouvrir pour le voir.

Je sais bien ce qu'il se passe quand j'ouvre des choses venant de vous. -SH

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'explosifs dedans.

J'ai du mal à vous croire. -SH

Je suis flattée.

Mais allez-y, le roi de la journée – ouvrez votre cadeau.

Non. -SH

Bien, si vous voulez agir comme un gamin de cinq ans, ne vous gênez pas.

Même si je pense que vous l'aimerez.

Pourquoi y a-t'il à peu près 300 dossiers d'affaires classées dans cette boîte ? -SH

365 pour être précis. Un dossier pour chaque jour de l'année, jusqu'à votre prochain anniversaire. Pour garder votre massif cerveau en forme.

Mon cerveau est dans une forme parfaite. -SH

Comment avez-vous eu des dossiers des années 30 ? -SH

Je connais un homme. Et je sais ce qu'il aime. Et il a collecté plusieurs dossiers.

N'aimez-vous pas le cadeau, Mr. Holmes ? Aurais-je dû envoyer une strip-teaseuse à la place ?

Je pense qu'elle irait mieux pour la fête d'anniversaire de John pourtant.

Vous savez, si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ce cadeau, je peux toujours venir. Je mettrai un nœud rouge.

Je prendrai même ma cravache avec moi. Ça vous va ?

La réponse au premier dossier était évidente. Transparente, vraiment. -SH

J'imagine que c'est un « non » à mon offre. Quelle honte !

Je peux toujours venir, vous savez. Qu'est-ce qu'une fête d'anniversaire sans une bonne fessée d'anniversaire ?

J'apprécie l'offre, mais je passe. -SH

Miss Adler ? -SH

Oui ?

Merci. -SH


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Laissez vos doigts faire la conversation. Chapitre 3  
Titre original : Let your fingers do the talking.

Auteur : harmless sociopath  
Traductrice : Selka

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la troisième partie de cette fic ! (Ça devrait être la dernière partie, vu que nous nous trouvons à court d'allusions!)

Si vous vous demandez de quel genre de dessins on parle dans ce chapitre, googlez BBC Sherlock Shimeji. Oui, ce genre de dessins.

Est-ce une arme dans votre poche ou vous êtes juste content de me voir ?

Non, attendez.

Est-ce une dominatrice dans votre poche, ou vous êtes juste content de me voir ?

Votre sens de l'humour ne m'atteint pas. -SH

Ça vous a fait sourire pourtant.

Non. -SH

Je sais que si, monsieur Holmes. Je vous observe.

Non vous ne le faites pas. -SH

Vous êtes dehors dans la rue et vous prétendez refaire vous lacets pour écouter une conversation du couple que vous suivez. Manœuvre classique ici.

S'il y a eu quelque chose, c'était une grimace, pas un sourire. -SH

Vous devriez aller faire vérifier vos yeux. -SH

Sur quoi êtes-vous, Miss Adler ? -SH

Excusez-moi ?

Vous ne m'avez rien envoyé ces derniers jours. Vous ne m'avez pas offert à dîner. Vous ne vous êtes pas mal conduite. -SH

La seule conclusion logique c'est que vous êtes sur quelque chose de plus gros. -SH

Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je ne me suis pas mal conduite.

Quand même, vous ne m'avez pas importuné ces derniers jours. -SH

Je vous manque, Mr. Holmes ?

Non. Ne soyez pas absurde. -SH

Parce que sinon, vous auriez dû m'envoyer un message. Ou m'appeler. Je suis sûre que nous aurions pu avoir une conversation très intéressante

Vous ne me manquiez pas. -SH

Si vous le dites.

Vous ne me manquiez pas ! -SH

Je vous avais parfaitement compris la première fois, Mr. Holmes.

Je voulais simplement être sûr que vous ne faisiez pas de fausses suppositions. -SH

Vous ne me manquez pas. -SH

La dame protestait trop, je pense.

Ne soyez pas ridicule. -SH

John a dit sur son blog que ces derniers jours, vous avez été encore plus grincheux que d'habitude.

Je dis juste.

Pas de remarque râleuse et pleine d'esprit, Mr. Holmes ?

Passez une bonne journée, Miss Adler. -SH

Dînons ensemble.

Je n'ai pas faim. -SH

Peut-être aimeriez-vous manger dehors ?

Je vous l'ai dit – Je n'ai pas faim. -SH

Oh, Mr. Holmes. Vous êtes vraiment trop précieux pour votre propre bien.

J'ai trouvé ce site web hilarant.

Saviez-vous que des gens écrivent des histoires à propos de vous et John ?

Histoires ? -SH

Oui, histoires. Impliquant du sexe, principalement. Bien que, je dois le dire, des tas des parties descriptives soient physiquement impossibles.

Je viens juste de lire celle où John vous attache au lit et -

Est-ce que vous voulez que je continue ?

Non. -SH

C'est dommage, vous manquez quelque chose. C'est vraiment amusant.

Je devrais en publier une moi-même.

Si j'étais vous, je trouverais un autre endroit où passer la nuit, Mr. Holmes.

Pourquoi cela ? -SH

La nouvelle petite amie de John vient.

Et ? -SH

C'est plutôt une crieuse.

Croyez-moi, j'en ai une connaissance de première main.

Vous oubliez que je préfère ne pas dormir, donc peu importe que la petite amie de John me garde éveillé. -SH

Dormir est ennuyeux, mademoiselle Adler. -SH

Ce n'est pas ennuyeux si vous le faites avec moi.

Aussi : la petite amie de John vous garde éveillé ? Des goûts spéciaux, Sherlock chéri.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au blog de John ? -SH

Mr. Holmes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. Et je me sens un peu blessée que vous m'accusiez sans une preuve convenable.

Vous savez ce dont je parle. Les dessins sur le blog de John. Des dessins que me ressemblent, ainsi qu'à John, Lestrade. -SH

Et même mon frère ! -SH

Comment savez-vous que je suis celle à blâmer ?

Les dessins sont des nus. -SH

Je n'avoue rien, Mr. Holmes.

Effacez-les -SH

Je ne peux pas effacer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. De plus, ils sont adorables !

Est-ce que vous saviez que vous pouviez bouger les dessins ? Si je vous mets, vous et John, l'un à côté de l'autre, on dirait que vous vous faites un câlin. Charmant !

Très amusant, Mademoiselle Adler, mais s'il vous plaît maintenant – effacez ces choses. -SH

Est-ce que vous avez vu que votre frère chéri avait son parapluie ?

Oui, je l'ai noté. Vraiment impressionnant pour les détails. -SH

Mais maintenant, effacez ça. -SH

Le parapluie ? Eh bien, le dessin de votre frère a l'air d'être placé à un endroit plutôt stratégique et effacer le parapluie risquerait de découvrir son...

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. -SH

Et je voulais dire que vous devriez effacer tous les dessins. -SH

Je pourrais ajouter votre crâne là.

Effacez. -SH

Je ne sais pas... Ne devriez-vous pas être plus poli quand vous me demandez quelque chose comme ça ?

Mademoiselle Adler, pourriez-vous  
s'il vous plaît effacer ces affreux dessins du blog de John ? -SH

Deux fois.

Excusez-moi ? -SH

Demandez-le moi deux fois. Poliment.

Mademoiselle Adler, effacez ces dessins du blog. S'il vous plaît. -SH

Bien sûr, Mr. Holmes. Et merci.

Pourquoi ? -SH

Maintenant je sais que je peux vous faire supplier.

Deux fois.

Regardez votre site, Mr. Holmes.

Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ? -SH

C'est une dominatrice de poche. Vous en vouliez une et la voilà !

Je ne la veux pas sur mon site -SH

Mon site a un but professionnel -SH

Oui, je sais, vous vouliez m'avoir dans la poche de votre manteau. Malheureusement, je ne rentre pas dedans, chéri.

Bien que je rentre – plutôt bien – dans votre manteau. Même s'il a des manches ridiculement longues.

Je pense que j'ai l'air mieux dedans que vous. Peut-être devriez-vous me le donner?

Effacez-le -SH

Votre manteau ? Si je l'efface, je serai nue. Essayez-vous de me déshabiller, Mr. Holmes ?

Vous savez ce que je veux dire -SH

Effacez le dessin de mon site -SH

Je pense que vous avez oublié quelque chose.

S'il-vous plaît -SH

Bon garçon.


End file.
